Blood is just a color, baby
by Dirtynightclowns
Summary: /Be warned, this is a first attempt of a fanfic./ AU where trolls go to school & some of the characters may not know each other as they originally do. This will contain various pairings...
1. Chapter 1

**/Be warned, this is a first attempt of a fanfic./ AU where trolls go to school & some of the characters may not know each other as they originally do. ANY WHO, let us begin.**

**Sollux transfers to a new school in the middle of the year. In which this school contains highbloods, leaving Sollux the lowest. Aside from that, he makes bonds with some of the students. But one of them in the other hand won't take it lightly. As the tables are turned, Karkat is left in the dark, hiding his blood color; pretending to be a high blood. He tries his best to avoid Sollux, so he won't ruin his own "reputation". As time goes on, bonds break and some shape.**

The screen of my lap top was the only light that filled this dorm, not even the moon shines bright tonight. The tacking of my typing ceased, as rusted red words stained the lambent screen: g00d night remember it will be all w0rth it

apocalypseArisen [AA] **ceased trolling** twinArmageddons [TA] –

That was it, it's only been a week I've been gone, and I miss her.

Fuck, how could I not remember where my classes are at? It's the second week for crying out loud, I usually got this in my think pan within three days. I wander the empty halls with the map in hand. Empty halls, equal class is about to begin, and that means I may be tardy… On the fucking second week to, wow, just great! I look at the room numbers: room 306, 307, 310, where the fuck is room 309!? I begin to feel a bit anxious, so I pick up my pace. My eyes were focused on every room number, I made a turn and rammed right into someone.

"Oh shit! –Thorry there-" I apologized, adjusting my glasses from the impact.

"What the fuck! Watch where you're going fuck ass! "

It was that ranting kid in my computer class; he's such a hot head. He passed me as he started mumbling to himself. Anyway, I made it to my destination. Why the hell was 309 way at the back of the hall? All the rooms were in its ordered place, and they just slam this room at the back. Whatever, I entered the class, and as soon as I took my seat the class bell rang.

later - LUNCH - -

Lunch was always a peaceful time; it gave me a chance to talk with AA.

apocalypseArisen [AA] **began trolling** twinArmageddons [TA]

[AA]: s0 h0ws sch00l g0ing f0r you

[TA]: iit2 alriight.

[TA]: a lot of hiighblood2 here.

[AA]: it is a highbl00d sch00l anyway.

[TA] okay ya II was ju2t beiing captaiin obviiou2, way two kiill iit.

[AA]: well it was 0bvi0us

[TA]: how2 2chool goiing for you?

[AA]: y0u kn0w the same

[AA]: it is a bit different with0ut y0u

[AA]: and the tech club hasnt been d0ing s0 h0t either

[TA]: ah man that 2uck2.

Our conversation continued, as I eyed at tables across from me. The ranting kid sat with high bloods. And yes, I know, this is a high blood school, no shock. But, the fact that he wore the color gray. I'm never really nosy with blood color; well then again, like I ever care about that shit. I mean, is he hiding something? Eh, why do I care?

One of the high bloods with the goat like horns that sat at that table eyed back at me. I quickly centered my eyes back on my laptop screen. He probably didn't even notice I was looking. God I hope he didn't notice.

[AA]: i g0tta get g0ing

[AA]: bells ab0ut t0 ring

[AA]: ill talk t0 y0u later

apocalypseArisen [AA] **ceased trolling **twinArmageddons [TA]

[TA]: 2ee ya.

I sighed as I checked the time; it is almost time to go. I closed my laptop and placed it in my bag.

The rest of the day went smoothly; time to kick it in the dorm. I dropped my bag on the bed and stretched my arms.

"Ah man…"

The door clicked and opened up, nothing more but my roommate.

"Yo! What is up motherfucker?" he threw his bag on the bed and took a seat.

"Hey, thup?" I went over to my desk and started my computer.

"How was your day up and been?"

"You know, it wath jutht like any other day. How bout you?"

"It was pretty up and chill brother." He said, kicking off his shoes as he leaned back on his bed. "So why you motherfucking be sitting alone like?"

"I don't sit alone." I opened up Pesterchum and some other programs.

"I saw you at lunch bro, you looked motherfucking lonely as fuck." He popped a Faygo and took a sip. "I saw you motherfucking gawking at us. You know, you could up and chill with us."

"!-… I wathn't "gawking" at you guyth, alright!?" I hope I didn't sound defensive or anything.

"Yo, I'm just saying what I motherfucking saw, bro." once again, taking another sip of Faygo. "You're free to sit with us if you ever feel up and lonely."

"Ya, thankth for the offer."

Fuck, he did notice, he fucking saw. Ugh.

- LATER IN THE WEEK –

COMPUTER CLASS

Computer class was basically a free class. The teacher doesn't teach us anything, and all the other trolls just go on whatever site they want or take selfies. I spend my time fixing up these shitty software's. You can't believe how many viruses are on these things, it's really disappointing.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?"

The ranting kid started going off, I swear, it's like a siren with him.

KARKAT POV

"Cmon, don't crash on me now!"

"What seems to be the problem, Karkat?" Kanaya peeped over.

"The fucking computer broke down! I was in the middle of finishing up my essay for History class!"

"The History essay that is preferably due today. I thought you finished that last night."

"If I finished it last night, I wouldn't have the problem I'm having now, would I? Ughhh, this is fucking perfect!" I tried moving the mouse around to see if it would unfreeze.

"Theemth like you're having a problem here." Some guy with a lisp budded in as I tried to solve my problem.

"Fuck off!" I held down ctrl alt Del, but nothing came up.

"Okay, thtep athide."

He pushed me a side and immediately started working on the problem.

"What the fuck man! I had it under control!"

He started typing things I couldn't even keep up with!

"Alright, hitting a bunch of keys doesn't make you an expert fuck ass. "

Right before I could finish my sentence, the computer was running perfectly again.

"…I could've done that."

"Ah-ya, I'm thure you could've" he backed up from my computer, giving me some space.

"I could've! I didn't even need your help! You just ran your fucking ass over here, and pushed me aside!"

"Ehehe, yeah, but you probably wouldn't have deleted half the virutheth I did."

"I SO could do that! I can fucking hit as many buttons you did while cleaning out MORE viruses! Yeah! Right there, miracles! No button pressing for you!"

"Wwell, apparently he's pressing your buttons." Eridan added from behind, working on whatever computer project he's working on.

"Eridan! Shut the fuck up!"

"Oh boy, thith ith hilariouth! And don't even get into that miracle thit, I hear that enough ath it ith."

"I don't give a shit! Does it look like I give any fucks?! No! Now fucking leave to your own business!"

"You're welcome!" he snickered as he walked back to his seat.

"What a waste of my damn time." I turned back to my screen and continued my essay. "Who does he even think he is?" - _ -

"He quite indeed managed to upgrade your computer. It is faster than it originally was."

"Kanaya, I don't need to hear it. There's literally no fucking difference with its speed."

-LUNCH-

SOLLUX POV

Ehehe, man, I feel kind of proud of myself.

twinArmageddons [TA] **began trolling **apocalypseArisen [AA]

[TA]: 2up AA?

[AA]: hey s0llux h0ws y0ur day been s0 far

[TA]: iit'2 actually goiing well. 2ome a22hole want2 two prove he'2 better than me wiith computer2. Ehehe, iits quite amu2iing.

[AA]: 0_0

[AA]: I f0rg0t t0 tell y0u s0mething

[AA]: s0me0ne there is g0ing to make things hard f0r y0u

[AA]: and I think thats h0w its g0ing to start 0ff between y0u and this pers0n

[TA]: Come on, iit was a liittle competiitiion, nothiing biig.

[AA]: d0nt mess with him

[TA]: what?

[TA]: are you 2aying he'2 better at computer2 than me?

[TA]: IIf that'2 the ca2e you're clearly off.

[TA]: he couldn't even get ctrl alt + del riight.

[AA]: n0

[AA]: thats n0t what im talking ab0ut

[TA]: oh no…

[TA]: thii2 ii2n't tho2e 2pooky dead me22age 2hiit iis iit?

[AA]: all I kn0w is that he may interfere with y0ur sch00ling

[TA]: waiit…

[TA]: are you talkiing about drama and 2hiit?

[TA]: don't worry AA, II'm not goiing two get iinto any drama.

[TA]: hiis priide ju2t iindulge2 me.

[TA]: the lea2t of drama II could think of iis iif he actually ii2 a better tech than II.

[TA]: whiich he2 not.

[TA]: 2o everythiing2 okay. Be2iide2 he2 a tiiny punk, II can take hiim on.

[TA]: anyway, enough about me, how2 your day been?

[AA]: i g0t an a plus 0n my writing test

[TA]: ah 2weet!

As I typed, completely unaware, there was a bright flash to my right.

"What the-?" I turned my head to my right, to see some troll with a camera.

"Oh glub! Sorry if I scared you! I'm the schools photographer, I hope you don't mind."

"No, I wathn't thcared, and yeth, I do mind. You could've given a warning or athked."

"If it makes it any betta, you can sea the image. You can decide if you want it deleted or not." She handed me the camera, where the image of me lays flat on the screen.

"Whoa, the image isn't half bad. I like it! What made you want to take a picture of me?" oh god, that was a stupid thing to say, UGH why did I say that?!

"Whale, you are a new student. Best to keep the year books updated!"

Oh of course… again, fucking stupid thing to say.

she gasped before she spoke "How crude of me! I haven't asked of your name yet!"

"The name'th Thollux."

"Right! I believe you're in my 6th period! Nice to meet you Sollux!" she reached out her hand to me, and naturally, I shook it. "I'm Feferi."

Our hands broke apart and she continued to talk (her hands are really soft.) "If you're lost around here or just have questions, I'd gladly pike to kelp out. Fish you later Sollux! Sea you in 6th period" and with that, she walked off.

"Thee yeah." I turned back to my lap top.

[AA]: made any new friends lately

[TA]: no, II haven't.

[AA]: d0nt be afraid t0 make new friends

[AA]: itll be fine

[AA]: i g0tta g0

[AA]: bells ab0ut t0 ring

apocalypseArisen [AA] **ceased trolling** twinArmageddons [TA]

Oh shit, did I seriously take that long? Oh well. I closed my laptop and set it in my bag.

As I got up to leave, I saw a familiar clown headed my way. Oh boy, what does he want now?...

"Hey, what's up, motherfucker?"

"Oh, thup Gamzee?" I said… sarcastically. I just wanted to get to class.

"Yo, brother! Wanna up and chill after school? Me and my bros are gonna go catch a movie later."

"Uh, I kinda have an ethay to finish." I was hoping this would help keep him from pulling my leg any further. I'm not really one for social gatherings.

"Aw, c'mon brother, you need to get up and out of those books sometimes."

"Uh, yea, I'll think about it. Thee ya later."

"Sure thing, motherfucker."

I hurried off to class trying to avoid any more confrontation. I got through the rest of the day with ease. Heading out of my last class, I find Gamzee and his 'bros' already waiting for me. I attempted to avoid them by ducking behind a group of other students. Before I could make a clean getaway, I heard that ridiculous clown calling my name from behind. Hesitantly, pivoted on my heel.

"Yo, motherfucker, you think about it yet?"

"Oh, COME ON! Why do we have to bring that douche muffin along?!"

It was that damn midget. Great, just what I needed.

I use this chance as a reason to leave. "I'd rather not hang around people who don't even want me around."

"Naw, motherfuckers, y'all gotta spread the love. Love is like miracles shoved into a glorious bottle of Faygo."

He put his arms around the both of us and pulled us in for a big smelly hug. God, doesn't this guy ever shower?

This kid was weakly trying to pull away and he was getting pissed off (as usual.) "Get the FUCK off of me! And I'm sick of you and your dumbass miracles."

By the time Gamzee lets go of us, some loud, obnoxious, blind girl walked up to me and licked my face.

"Oh my god. This is your roomie, Gamz? He doesn't taste too bad."

Just as I was backing away, she snatched my glasses off my face and licked those, too!

"Mmm! Tastes like strawberries and blueberries!"

"Give thothe back! I don't need your thlobber all over my fucking glatheth."

I cleaned them off on my shirt and flushed. This is just frustrating.

"Names Terezi" she said with a smirk

"Nice, nameth Thollux."

"So are we up and ready to go, motherfuckers?"

"Woah! I never thaid I wath going."

"We already got the tickets." Terezi exclaimed

"Hey guys! We're still up for the movies right?" out of nowhere, Feferi came along.

She gasped with surprise when she noticed me "You're coming too Sollux?!" :D

"Uh-yeah, well—sure!" fuck, did I seriously just say that… Damn it, leading myself to something I tried avoiding to begin with.

"Then let's get going motherfuckers!"

THEATER

We were in line, waiting to go see the new Gogzilla. The stubby horn midget didn't look to happy, then again, when does he ever? His arms were crossed as he looked to the side.

"Yo, thup with you?"

His eyes jotted at mine "Oh you know, the fact that this line is going STUPENDOUSLY fast!"

"Ehehe, it is Gogzilla." We kept silent for a moment, as the rest of the trolls were chattering about. "Tho… I never caught your name."

"Huh?—Oh, it's Karkat."

"I'm Thollux"

"I didn't ask. Considering I already knew."

Damn, what is this kids problem…

"Finally! The line is moving!" Terezi stuffed her mouth with popcorn

"Awhh yeah, motherfuckers! I'm ready for this movie!"

We entered the theater room and took our seats: Terezi, Gamzee, Karkat, Feferi, and then me. The lights dimmed and the previews began to play. You can clearly hear Gamzee and Terezi loudly munch on popcorn.

Throughout the movie we passed around popcorn and snacks, causing a lot of mess, but other than that I had a great time. We all headed out, and the sun was still bright.

"Man that was bitch tits wicked, son."

"It wath good, but it wath mothtly jutht the effectth that caught everyoneth attention."

"Well, speaking from a blind girl's perspective, the movie was pretty good."

"The rumbling of the room whenever Gogzilla roared was amazing!" Feferi added.

Terezi inhaled before she spoke "Yes!" she rose her hand up and Feferi gave her a high five.

Gamzee wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close as we walked. "You gotta kick it with us more often, motherfucker."

"Oh my glub! Yes you should!"

"Ehehe, yeah, I'll thee what I can do."

"Yay!" Feferi jumped in giving me a hug.

"Alright motherfuckers!" he said pumping his fist in the air "Come here Karbro" he grabbed Karkat in with his free hand, pulling him in for a hug.

"OH fuck! No! Not again!"

Terezi joined in, hugging Karkat. It was a whole hugging feast, I don't know, for some reason, it enlightened me. For people I barely know, it gave me a moment to grasp the feeling of friendship again. It made me feel…

Wanted.

**YES! I know man; chapter 1 was really stretched out. But it's kind of just like the start off point. Chapter 2 and throughout will be a lot more eventful than this chapter, more things planned ahead.**


	2. Chapter 2: Low blood

CHAPTER 2

Third week of school

Gamzee and I just got done getting ready for school. For the first time, we actually walked out together. Usually I'd be the first to leave the dorm.

We had an easy going conversation till we made it to the cafeteria.

"Tho um, thee yeah around man." I was about to make my leave until he commented.

"Yo brother, I thought you were gonna up and chill with us."

"Yeah, but uh—"

"Got somewhere to go?"

I paused for a moment. I honestly didn't have a specific place to go. I normally just wait in my first class for the bell to ring.

"Aight it's cool, I understand."

He was about to head in the cafeteria.

"Actually, thure, I'll hang with you guyth"

The side of his mouth curved up "Awh yeah, motherfucker."

We entered the cafeteria and walked over to the table I see them sit at during lunch.

"Morning motherfuckers!"

"Hey Gamzee, and strawberry-blueberry man." Terezi greeted us

"It's Thollux…"

"Right…"

"Just great..." Karkat sighed, resting his head on his palm.

"What'th your problem?"

"Nothing! It doesn't concern you!"

"Woah, don't flip your shit dude."

"I'm not flipping my shit! My shit remains unflipped!"

"It's sort of flipped." Terezi budded in.

"No one asked you Terezi!"

"I'm like, right here, it's kind of hard to avoid how much your shit is flipped."

"HoNk!"

Karkat gave out a grunt in defeat.

FEFERIS POV

Eridan and I walked into the cafeteria. I saw my friends sit at the usual table, but oh my! Something different I sea!

"Hey Eridan! Look!" I pointed to the direction where Sollux is at.

"Wwhat is it Fef?"

"It's one of the new friends I've made! Come on, I want you to meet him!"

"Wwhat?!"

I grabbed his hand and walked him over, he was trying to struggle away, but he failed.

"Hey everyone!"

Eridan pulled his hand away and popped his collar to the cape in place. Everyone gave us a nice greeting.

"Hey FF."

"FF? : o "

"Ehehe, yeah, you don't mind if I call you that, right?"

"No, not at all! I like it! Right! Eridan, this is Sollux."

"Wwhy hello there…" he said very snarky.

"thup."

SOLLUX POV

"lowwblood…"

I heard him say that under his breath, it made me cringe… What an asshole. I didn't choose to comment anything; didn't want to get myself into any trouble. Especially around people I've only known for quite a while… Can't get to comfortable… The bell rang, Terezi and Karkat rose from their seats.

"Thee you Ka—" before I finished my sentence, Karkat passed me, nudging my arm as he did. What the fuck did I do?

"Aight, see ya around motherfuckers!" Gamzee said, as he gave a little "bro" punch (I guess you would call it) to my chest. After that, he ran after Karkat.

"Well then… Where are you headed?" Terezi asked.

"I'm off to math class—"

"I wasn't asking you fish man."

"Oh cod…"

We started walking out of the cafeteria

"I'm actually headed to math clath altho. The 300 hallwayth."

"Those are the halls I'm going to also! I'll just walk with you." She stated.

"Okay, cool."

"I think wwe hawe the same class, mustard blood."

I clenched my hands and teeth, the hemo spectrum doesn't get to me, but this shit sponge is just making it annoying.

"Eridan! That wasn't nice, he has a name you know!" Feferi nagged him, setting her hands on her hips.

"Right… Wwhat wwas your name again?"

I sighed "It'th Thollux..."

"Good! Whale I'm going to my class now." She started walking off "Eridan, you better treat Sollux with some respect, he's new here!"

I've been here for about 3 weeks now, I'm not as new anymore…

"Okay princess, wwhatevver, wwhatevver."

"Don't use that type of tuna at me!"

"Sea ya princess!" Eridan waved at her as we split from her to go to our own hallway.

"Oh GLUB!" she marched off, looking frustrated.

Man, the sass is strong with this guy.

"Bye guys." Terezi waved, as she turned to her class room.

"Bye Terezi." I waved back

"Bye."

I cleared my throat from the awkwardness, of being left alone with this fuck. I was going to pick up my pace until Eridan broke the silence.

"Wwell, no point of making this awwkwward."

"Yeah, no thit…"

"So! Howw did you get into this school? Especially howw you're a lowwblood and all."

"Maybe becauthe my creditth are high enough, that my blood color doethn't have to be a reathon to get in."

"Hm… I guess that makes sense. Wwell, wwelcome aboard."

I knew he was being sarcastic, there was no "welcome" in this, not at all.

We both entered our class, and we were greeted with:

"Heeeeeeeey! Loser!"

"Ughh… Vvrisk, wwhat do you wwant?" he rolled his eyes

I was going to walk away until I heard her say.

"Oh my! Why lookie here! You're walking with a lower blood? Helping your pal around the school? How nice!" she said with a laugh.

"It'th not like that!"

"Holy fuck, no. Wwe just happened to enter the class at the same time."

He strolled along to his desk, and so did I to my own. I could still hear their conversation going as I opened my backpack. I really hope she gets things straight, that we're not pals.

"Hmm, sure, I mean, you can't even make ANY friends, how could you with a loooooooow blood."

"Oh cod…" he sighed, rubbing his temples in agony.

I rose from my seat and turned their way. "We're not pals okay! Shit! Get over it!"

"Wow… Defensive much?..." she cocked her eyebrow up

"I smell kismesis :33" some girl that sits behind me whispered.

"What the fuck?!" I turned to her.

"Nepeta, don't get involved."

"Sorry Equius, I couldn't help it."

"It'th NOTHING like that!?" when the hell did it get to this?!

"Wwhat did she say?"

"Nepeta do your work. Sea dweller, she refuses to talk to you."

"Oh my god, is it like that Eridan?" the weird horned girls jaw dropped.

"Like wwhat?"

"Shit! Like nothing!" I tried to block out the conversation.

"I'm so confused! Wwhat is going on?!"

"Eriiiiiiiidan! That's so cute!" she started to poke his cheeks

The bell rang and the professor stood up.

She sat down as soon as she saw the professor stare at her; I took my seat as well.

The silence of the beginning of the class lasted only for a moment. The buff kid raised his hand.

"May I- get a towel?"

MEANWHILE KARKAT POV

"Yo, brother, what was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" I sighed, rolling the pencil on my desk.

"You know, leaving the motherfucking group so soon? We all usually up and walk together."

I sighed once more "Look, I'm just not in the mood today Gamzee."

"Is there something bothering you, best friend?"

I paused for a moment "You wouldn't understand…"

"Cmon brother, tell ol Gamzee what you gotta let out. It ain't right to keep every motherfucking thing bottled up, bro."

"I didn't get any sleep is all, alright!?" I knew for sure that was a lie.

I didn't look at him, but I knew he frowned from my response.

"…You just gotta—"

"Oh no… Stop…"

"Slam—"

"Stop…" I can see him rising Faygo under the table from the corner of my eyes.

"A-"

"Gamzee!"

…

"Faygo!"

He slammed that shit right on my desk. It was the red kind… The candy red kind…

I closed my fists, that fucking color. Why, of all Faygo's? THIS fucking color! It brought a knot to my stomach. For some reason, I began to feel tears in my eyes… I didn't feel good.

"Here ya go brother, drink up! Chug that shit like you're reunited lovers, like motherfucking Romeo actually saw Juliet wake up from her slumber."

I couldn't take it, I ran out of the class and straight for the bathroom. I closed the door shut and locked the door; hopefully no one was in the bathroom… I rested my hands on the sink counters, as tears dripped from my cheeks.

I know Gamzee didn't intentionally mean that. But I couldn't take it… That Sollux kid… Whenever I see him… I see myself… My blood… My disgusting red blood! I see how low I am around him! I realize how fake I am…

I raised my head and glanced myself in the mirror. My red stained cheeks from the tears. God, I'm disgusting… It just made me cry even more… This is stupid...

"No one will find out." I said to myself, rubbing the tears off my cheeks. "Heh, ya… I just gotta keep it up is all. I'm strong… I'll make it through…"

I stood there, for what didn't feel too long. I lost track of time and the bell rang, wow, have I been here for that long? I eyed back at the mirror; my face looked clean enough and my eyes didn't seem too puffy. I rinsed my face off with water for the last time. The bathroom door was budging, right… It's locked.

Oh shit! I forgot my stuff in class! I ran to the door and instantly unlocked it, running past the kids to get to my first class.

SOLLUX POV

Terezi placed her books into her locker "Where's Eridan?"

"Can't we jutht walk to clath without him?"

"That is true! The smartest thing I've heard all day, hehehe." She giggled, closing her locker. "High five!"

"Haha, yeah!" I didn't leave her hanging, right after I gave her a high five; I was shoved right against the lockers.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"

"!—What the fuck man?!"

It was KK, what the hell was he running for?

"What was that?"

"Fucking KK, what'th hith deal?!"

"KK?"

"Yeah, Karkat having a double kay makes, it necessary…" I said, rubbing my arm that slammed against the locker.

"Oh! Like FF."

"Exactly…"

We began walking to our next class.

"You know how he is; he's just a hot head. I think it's a short people thing."

"Ehehe, what? Thort people thing?"

"Yeah, if you haven't noticed, a lot of short people are hot tempered."

"Ehh… I think it'th jutht a troll thing in general."

LUNCH

I entered the cafeteria and went to the table Gamzee and the rest sit at.

"Hey guy'th!"

"Sup motherfucker?"

"What are you doing here?" Karkat growled, not even turning to me.

"… Well, uh—"

"Karbro—"

"No!" He stood up and got up on my face. "You can't sit here anymore! Got it?" he poked my chest roughly as he said.

"Wow dude-…"

"I don't want to be seen around some—Low blood!"

"!—" I clenched my fists, as some hazed psionic surrounded my hands. So fucking typical, I should've seen this coming! I turned away and marched off, the psionic faded away as well.

KARKAT POV

Fuck… Did I- seriously just say that?... I rested my hand on my head and fell back to my seat.

"Wow… That escalated quickly." Terezi uttered and took a sip of her fruit punch.

"…Man bro… That wasn't cool. But uuh—if you felt that way, you could've told me before I, up and invited him and all…"

I ignored everyone around me… This just made me a fucking hypocrite… What the hell is wrong with me?!

SOLLUX POV

Of course this would happen! I should've listened to my gut! I should've listened to AA! I punched a wall out of full frustration; it left a dent, and what more, dirtied my knuckles of the color yellow. I took a deep breath and stopped for a moment. I stared at my hand, the liquid slowly oozed out… Why should I feel bad? The hemo spectrum never bothered me. I'm not even here to mingle; this is all about schooling…

I walked off to my dorm and decided to stay there during my lunch hour. When I entered, I realized I left my laptop here.

[AA]: hey h0w are you d0ing

[AA]: must be really busy huh

[AA]: 0r sh0uld i say

[AA]: must bee really buzzy

[AA]: talk t0 me whenever y0u get the chance

[AA]: take care

[AA**] ceased trolling** [TA]

These messages are from two days ago.


End file.
